The present invention relates in general to lamps, and in particular to a lamp fitting set featuring convenient assembly and disassembly, easy maintenance, and an unrestricted size.
The lamp set of the invention comprises a clamp body, glass clamps, screws, ball nuts, a connecting frame, glass panels and an upper cover. Each glass clamp is formed of a member with opposite troughs for side edges of a glass panel and upper and lower screws for connecting fixing frames at upper and lower edges of the glass panel. Several glass clamps and glass panels are dovetailed as required, and the dovetailed glass clamps and glass panels are fixed into one body by the fixing frames which have a number of holes equal to the number of glass clamps and screws. Ball nuts at the upper and lower halves of the lamp body engage the screws after they are passed through the holes for connecting the frames to the clamps. Upper and lower halves of the lamp body are combined into one with additional ball nuts, to become a practical creation with easy access for maintenance, simple assembly and disassembly, sturdy and safe construction and reduced cost.
Known lamp fitting sets which are made by a conventional welding method, are favored by Westerners because of their variety in styling for indoor or outdoor use. Because the lamp bodies of such lamp sets are manually welded, their production is slow and with limited capacity. This results in extended delivery schedules and increased labor costs. Also, because of insufficient labor sources, prices on such products could no longer compete with those made in areas having cheap labor. Furthermore, during welding, when the glass is damaged due to accidental impact, the lamp body falls apart easily and may cause serious accidental damage.
For these reasons, the inventor hereof has actively studied to find a solution to such problems, and has finally designed and developed a type of lamp fitting set which is assembled without welding but which retains the features of lamp sets that use welding. The lamp set of the invention is not limited in size and can be made in large sizes and weights. Glass panels are easily replaced if damaged, and manual production costs is reduced. The lamp of the invention can be made in various types and models and will therefore be able to attract consumers. Consumer standards will also be increased, leading to a fashion tread and upgraded domestic lamp set design standards. In conventional welded models, the following defects can easily be found in manufacturing process, maintenance, packaging, or
1. A welded lamp body is of fragile construction, is unable to withstand large weight and therefore, its size is restricted. Welded areas also are also darker due to oxidation.
2. The welded lamp body is restricted in weight, lamp size variations, and is not suitable for all locations.
3. The joining process using welding must be conducted by skilled workers, so that production is slow and labor costs are high. The process is also open to industrial hazard, so that operators are difficult to find.
4. The welded lamps also have inconsistent exterior appearance and uncontrollable quality. Defective parts cannot be replaced, resulting in increased cost and quality which is not uniform.
5. Welding is also an integrated forming process where the lamp can not be disassembled. This results in large packaging measurements with higher freight cost.
6. Any glass damage during the handling process also means that the whole set is unusable. In view of the above defects, the subject invention has been developed and has the following features:
1. The invention uses a screw fixing method which is sturdy and safe. The size of the lamp body is not restricted. No oxidation darkness occurs.
2. Variable styling is possible with multilayered and curves appearances. This retains the beautiful configuration of conventionally welded lamp fittings, so that various models can be made to suit various locations.
3. The invention requires reduced production time and has no need for skilled operators. Prompt production is thus possible at significantly reduced labor costs.
4. Assembly is also easy, quality is controllable and defective parts can be replaced.
5. The invention can also be disassembled for packaging, thus reducing freight measurements and cost.